Takamachi Nanoha StS
Takamachi Nanoha StS is unlockable character in Magical Battle Arena, released in Lyrical Pack. To unlock her, you first must unlock the mission mode, and clear first 30 missions. With the release of Complete Form she is unlocked from the start. Unlike her younger version, older version focuses mainly on simple range type attacks and surprise attacks using Divine Buster. Very difficult to use her correctly; it mainly lacks defenses and counters. Simple melee and range attacks make up for it, however the combos are very limited. You must distract the opponent using regular Divine Shooters (Z) and keep putting pressure upon the the opponent to deal steady damage. Patience is needed. Long-Range Bombardier Origins Nanoha is 19 years old and the primary Combat Instructor for the 6th Mobile Division of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Management, and also the commander of record for the "Stars" squad in the field, she has grown more mature over the 4 year time gap between A's epilogue and StrikerS. Nanoha, is a S+ class mage without limiters, and she is a AA class mage with the limiters, 2 ranks down from what she should be. Before StrikerS, it is apparent that Nanoha's magical ability has increased at an accelerated rate via intensive self-training, in addition to the strain resulting from repeatedly channeling the additional magical energy from the cartridge system added to Raising Heart in A's, it eventually resulted in Nanoha's body suffering very severe internal damage that revealed itself during a near-fatal incident which was depicted in the manga. Nanoha was hospitalized for some time as a result of it, and her doctors originally feared she would never be able to fly or even walk again. Eventually, however, she did recover enough to resume active duty with the TSAB. As a result of this, she has intentionally designed the 6th Mobile's training regimen to ensure the same thing will not happen to the members of the StarS and Lightning squads. After the final battle, it is revealed that Nanoha's use of the Blaster System reduced her magical power by 8 percent, possibly permanently, prompting Shamal to suggest that she take a year or two off of magic. Storyline Takamachi Nanoha StS does not take part in '''Magical Battle Arena '''storyline. Controls ArrowKeys - Move A - She melees the opponent with Raising Heart Excelion. It can chain up to 3 hits. A (Hold) - Shoots close range Divine Shooter, and sends them flying A (Hold) + Up Arrow - hit opponent with Raising Heart Excelion, and sends them flying above you A (Hold) + Down Arrow - hit opponent with Raising Heart Excelion, and sends them flying below you Z - Divine shooter one at a time. Can be chained up to 7 hits. Longer homing than Takamachi Nanoha. Z (Hold) - Charged Divine Shooter. It breaks opponent's shield and stuns them. Longer homing than Takamachi Nanoha. X - Shield X + Up - Teleport in front of opponent (Must be close) X + Down - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close) C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + A - Uses miniature version of ACS Driver Strike Flame, and quickly moves across and through the opponent. S + Z - Divine Buster, a beam move. Cannot be charged, and its startup time is slower than other beams. S + X - Blaster System. Increases damage output of Divine Buster in exchange for draining HP. Can be used up to 3 times: first use will bring out one blaster, second use will bring out another blaster, and third use will bring out two more blasters, for total of 4 blasters. It will disappear, regardless of how many times used, over time. With each successive Blaster summoned Nanoha StS's HP will drain faster, however the Blasters will not drain past 1HP. Divine Buster gets stronger per each Blaster System used, and third usage of Blaster System and then using Divine Buster will go through any obstructs, including walls. It'll have infinite range in 3rd Blaster. Blaster 3 significantly raises the attack power of divine shooter in addition, casting SCA in 3rd blaster will allow SCA to be encanted slightly faster. S + C - Burst mode. S + C + A - Ultimate 1. Nanoha unleashes five Starlight Beakers. It targets you wherever you hide; there is no place that you cannot avoid by simply standing still. HP drained as SCA is being encanted and unleashed. Only on burst mode. S + C + Z - Final Ultimate. "Sukoshi, Atama hiyasou ka?" (Shall I cool your head down a little bit?) Nanoha first does Restrict Lock to trap the opponent, then re-enacts the same animation to teach Teana a lesson on Episode 8 of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS: Crossfire Shoot. Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only on burst mode. See also Nanoha Takamachi Fate Testarossa StS Hayate Yagami Vita Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena